


Dissonance

by Yuki101Shonada



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Angst, F/F, delinquent au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 11:12:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12386916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuki101Shonada/pseuds/Yuki101Shonada
Summary: Dia is reluctant of Mari's motives, but she allows her to stay close, hoping her actions wouldn't betray her feelings.





	Dissonance

Gasping, Dia clutched her stomach, taking slow careful steps as she stopped near a room, prying the door open. There, in her full glory, Mari sat, perched on her gallant desk and coyly shooting Dia a smug smile.

 

Dia stumbled inside, aware of Mari’s eyes probing her battered form, her uniform was stained with dirt and the tiniest specks of blood visible. Dia heard Mari sigh when she came in with her metal bat, “Again, Dia?” Mari shook her head, clearly disappointed in Dia’s lack of grace. “This makes it what? How many times now?” She cupped her chin, pondering for the right answer. It didn't take long for her to remember.

 

“The fifth time,” Dia respond.

 

“Yeah, yeah.” Mari retorted, waving her hand at Dia. Humming, Mari kicked her legs out, cautions of her movements when Dia was within close proximity. “You’re bleeding,” Mari said with a laugh. Dropping her weapon, Dia rested her hand beside Mari’s leg, making room for her hands, arching her shoulders, along with the desk surface and grunting.

 

Smirking, Mari slides her hand above Dia’s chest, toying with the hem of her ribbon before finally resting her hand on Dia’s cheek. Dia hissed when Mari’s finger grazed the flesh cut, almost as soon as Dia reacted, Mari began caressing the wound, biting her lower lip. Mari’s hand reached behind her and pulled out a fresh handkerchief, lifting it to wipe away the blood. 

 

“Here...” she whispered, softly. “All done.” Mari chuckled when she noticed the thin blush forming on Dia’s face overshadowed by a scrawl. “You should really stop this, Dia. Aren’t you tired?”

 

“Tired of you nursing me back to health like a sick puppy,” Dia exclaimed, balling her fists. “You don’t know when to stay away, Mari.”

 

“I don’t need to, Dia.” Clapping her hands together, she grabbed Dia’s hand in hers, squeezing tightly. “You’re all I need.”

 

Eyeing the blonde’s unusual behavior, Dia nodded, taking Mari’s hands in hers, relishing in the warmth she gave, she didn’t want to let go. But she knew she had to, it wasn’t easy. Her warmth left Dia’s hand and Dia struggled to retain her sanity, the foreign emotions welling in her gut when she saw Mari’s dejected face. So, she reached toward Mari’s face, cupping her cheek, and biting back the truth she wanted to spill.

 

“I don’t deserve you.”


End file.
